


The Jacket

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Model AU, Model Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester in Leather, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: AestheticSquares Filled: Sam In Leather (Sam Winchester Bingo); Model AU (SPN Fluff Bingo)Theme: Model Sam in leather.





	The Jacket

**Squares Filled:** Sam In Leather (Sam Winchester Bingo); Model AU (SPN Fluff Bingo)  
**Pairing:** None.  
**Theme:** Model Sam in leather.  



End file.
